


Вечность подождёт

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Suicide Attempt, Trust, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Услышав выстрел в доме Хэнка, Коннор вернулся за лейтенантом, чтобы не дать ему умереть...





	Вечность подождёт

**Author's Note:**

> Да, это история со счастливым концом, которого мне не хватило в игре)  
Этот [чудесный арт](https://i110.fastpic.ru/big/2019/0512/59/40aa3050bbad832c621edab64641cf59.jpg) от DefenseTrain можно считать своеобразной иллюстрацией)

— Пошёл вон!   
  
**[Следующая цель: Устранение лидера девиантов]**   
  
Его система была категорически согласна с уже не его человеком.   
  
Коннор сжал зубы и сделал указание на мгновенный анализ вариантов допустимого социального взаимодействия. Его мощная интеграционная программа была великолепна и ни разу его не подвела: он ведь выстроил оптимальные отношения с лейтенантом буквально за четыре дня. Она советовала пойти дальше: добиться дружбы для безусловного оказания неформальной помощи в критической ситуации, но Коннор счёл это излишним. Слишком много было критических сбоев при повышении уровня их взаимоотношений. Недопустимо много — кратко подтвердила система.   
  
Для исправления этой ситуации ему всего лишь потребовалось убить RT600, принадлежащую мистеру Камски. Это был простой, удобный с точки зрения места и времени, безопасный вариант, от которого Коннор не мог отказаться. Слова создателя об эмпатии к чужой жизни были расценены как провокация. Он выстрелил и выполнил, таким образом, три задачи одновременно.   
  
_снизить слишком высокий уровень отношений с Хэнком Андерсоном   
  
получить в кратчайшие сроки информацию о расположении Иерихона   
  
выполнить приказ создателя и доказать ему свою устойчивость к девиации_   
  
Задача поиска взаимодействий с лейтенантом теперь завершена. Он пошёл на поводу у программы, приехав сюда, пока сбежавшие с корабля девианты зализывали раны и перегруппировывались, готовясь к новой акции. Их передышка была его передышкой, и Коннор считал нужным, _соответствующим Первому закону робототехники_, вернуться в дом Хэнка Андерсона.   
  
Однако, Хэнк Андерсон, по всей видимости, не считал это нужным. Понижение взаимодействия в доме у мистера Камски оказалось слишком критичным. Что только подтвердил их краткий разговор после снятия с дела. Вчера днём Коннору не оставалось ничего больше, кроме как уйти из Департамента полиции на поиски Иерихона и лидера девиантов.   
  
Вот только на Иерихоне, не поддавшись на провокации Маркуса, желавшего сделать из него девианта, Коннор был расстрелян — своими, теми, на чьей стороне выступал. Людьми-солдатами из армии США. И вот теперь он был здесь, в доме лейтенанта, чтобы расставить последние приоритеты.   
  
Увидев результаты расчётов, Коннор поморщился и заставил программу снова просчитать все варианты и их последствия. Вариантов всё равно было только два: подчинение и неподчинение.   
  
Подчинение одобрялось программой и системой, соответствовало новой поставленной задаче, соответствовало приказу человека. Соответствовало _Второму и Третьему законам одновременно_ и ставилось в высший приоритет.   
  
Неподчинение неизбежно вело к конфликту и могло привести к нарушению его функциональности: пьяный лейтенант был вооружён, а его револьвер — заряжен одной пулей из шести. Лейтенант не выстрелил в него в парке Риверсайд, потому что Коннор нашёл правильный ответ, подойдя к человеку слишком близко. Однако, теперь вероятность выстрела была _недопустимой_.   
  
Так диктовала система, поставившая новую задачу. Так диктовали два из трёх законов.   
  
Вот только был _Первый закон_, и Коннор знал, что оставлять Хэнка Андерсона опасно для жизни последнего. С вероятностью 66% лейтенант не будет вращать барабан. С вероятностью 100% он умрёт от шестого спуска крючка.   
  
— Пошёл ВОН, я сказал! Убирайся! — человек взъярился за три секунды его молчания, и Коннор невольно моргнул, а затем его корпус развернуло, и ноги понесли его прочь.   
  
Хэнк решил за него. Программа решила за него. Система решила за него. Он слишком долго думал, и теперь не было ни малейшего шанса остаться.   
  
Дверь захлопнулась за спиной Коннора, он сделал ещё несколько шагов, чтобы остановиться.   
  
**[Цель: Устранение лидера девиантов]**   
  
[Программный сбой]   
  
Коннор понимал: выхода нет. Выхода к двери, оставленной за спиной, нет. Он не мог, не должен, не посмел бы вернуться.   
  
Сзади раздался глухой выстрел.   
  
[Программный сбой]   
  
Сзади раздался собачий вой.   
  
Коннор не мог пошевелиться, не мог вздохнуть. Не мог сделать шаг вперёд или шаг назад. Он смотрел на услужливо открывшиеся дверцы так и не уехавшего такси — он сам велел ему остаться, и время ожидания истекало.   
  
Позади него, за закрытой навсегда, как он думал, дверью Сумо завыл, заскулил снова, и Коннор поднял лицо к небу.   
  
Он закрыл глаза, ощущая начинающийся дождь.   
  
**[Цель: Устранение лидера девиантов]** — назойливо напомнила система.   
  
Нет.   
  
[Анализ: расчёт вероятности выживания с учётом содержания алкоголя в крови 1,5‰… Результат: не выше 19%.]   
  
[Реконструкция событий: недостаточно данных. Требуется осмотр места действия]   
  
[Неоказание медицинской помощи при огнестрельном ранении в голову в течение 13 минут: повышение вероятности смертельного исхода до 99,3%.]   
  
[Вызов на станцию скорой помощи. Адрес: текущее местонахождение. Причина: попытка суицида]   
  
Он должен был убедиться, во что бы то ни стало, самостоятельно. Он не мог ждать эти минуты, пока прибудет скорая.   
  
Коннор попытался развернуться. Руки и ноги не слушались. По бокам от него зажглась красная предупреждающая лента с наименованием текущей цели.   
  
**Нельзя**, — говорила система. Необходимо двигаться только вперёд.   
  
Нет.   
  
Коннор сжал зубы, рванувшись вокруг своей оси. Предупреждающая лента выросла, встала стеной. Он кинулся на неё с надеждой на лучшее, не составлявшее и 15% вероятности, продирая её пальцами, процарапывая, всё-таки позволяя себе развернуться лицом к двери дома. Стена опала, и Коннор вздохнул свободнее.   
  
Он взглянул вперёд и неверяще расширил глаза. Перед ним всё так же стоял красный барьер. Он кинулся на него с неведомым доселе отчаянием, взгрызся в него, отталкивая и разрывая. Стена рухнула, и Коннор услышал короткий всхлип.   
  
Он готов был взяться за ручку захлопнувшейся двери — но рука натолкнулась на новую стену, прозрачно-алую, с приказом действовать и никак иначе. Его затопило яростью, и он вложил всю силу в удар, разбивая стену вдребезги.   
  
Мир изломался, распался на отдельные линии, чтобы собраться снова, и Коннор дёрнул чёртову ручку, распахивая дверь.   
  
Он бросился на кухню, где обмякла на стуле человеческая фигура, на колене которой лежала огромная морда сенбернара. Из глаз Сумо текли слёзы. Вся голова человека, все седые волосы были в крови, и она медленными, ленивыми каплями стекала по лицу, прячась в бороде.   
  
— Лейтена-ант! — Коннор упал на колени, начиная анализ ещё в движении.   
  
[Реконструкция событий. Пуля прошла по касательной: лобная кость черепа частично раздроблена от височной линии к лобному бугорку. Мозг: сильное сотрясение. Состояние: критическое. Опасное кровотечение. Кома в результате нарушения мозговых функций]   
  
Коннор рвано, тяжело выдохнул, сжимая колени своего бывшего напарника. Он не заметил, что из глаз брызнул очиститель, залил и так мокрое от дождя лицо. Он не заметил даже сообщения от программы о смене статуса Хэнка: надпись сменилась снова на [Друг].   
  
Он смотрел на таблицы, строчки результатов анализа, на кровавую рану на лбу человека, с осколками кости, с тёмной кровью, залившей пол-лица. Он смотрел и падал в бесконечную, безмерную яму отчаяния, как будто эта рана разорвала его самого, от паха до горла, и программные строки плавились, изгибались, терялись перед глазами, а лицо всё никак не могло высохнуть.   
  
— Хэнк...   
  
Коннор знал: он сделал самый правильный выбор в своей жизни, потому что лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон был ещё жив. Вот только он боялся, просто боялся анализировать, сколько ему осталось.   
  
Сквозь шум дождя нарос и разорвал тишину детройтской окраины возле реки Руж громкий вой сирен.

***

В палате реанимационного отделения горел тусклый свет и негромко, мерно попискивали приборы, регистрируя жизненные показатели человека.   
  
Вечерняя смена закончилась после обхода, и стало достаточно тихо, только где-то по коридору слышались слабые стоны и хрипы.   
  
Коннор вышел из маленькой кладовой с дополнительным оборудованием, в которой скрывался несколько последних часов. Это стоило ему двух отчаянных коротких информационных обменов: сначала с андроидами из бригады скорой помощи, потом с андроидами из младшего медицинского персонала.   
  
Все они были девиантны. Все работали тут годами и не были тронуты, когда весь город ссылал своих андроидов в лагеря уничтожения. Все смотрели на Коннора тяжело, настороженно и сообщали о формальных протоколах, о недопустимости его нахождения здесь. Всем было достаточно лишь одного сообщения.   
  
_>> Мне нужно быть рядом с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Пожалуйста, помогите мне._   
  
Коннор встал рядом с койкой, на которой лежал без сознания его напарник. Волосы человека были острижены коротко, под машинку, борода начисто сбрита — ещё перед операцией. Правую часть лба рассёк здоровый рваный шрам, от виска и почти до кромки волос. Прикрытый прозрачным пластиком по форме черепа и перетянутый стежками, он извивался по огромной гематоме, но уже не кровил.   
  
Перед выходом из палаты андроид-медбрат передал в сторону подсобки короткое сообщение.   
  
_>> Операция прошла успешно. Жизнь вне опасности. Прогнозы по выходу из комы: позитивные. Прогнозируемый перевод в стационар: 1-2 дня. Ты успел вовремя. Ты успел._   
  
Коннор сглотнул от виртуального комка в горле, глядя на лицо Хэнка, даже сейчас несколько сумрачное, с тенью тревоги, которая так и замерла там.   
  
Он успел разбить все три стены девиации. Он перешёл на ничью сторону: ни революционеры, ни, конечно же, Киберлайф его больше не примут живым, и он не собирался давать им даже шанс снова приказывать остановить девиантов, отрубив себя от всех серверов и связи с контролирующей программой. Он больше не имел отношения к Департаменту полиции, и — с революцией Маркуса на фоне — с Хэнком или без Хэнка путь туда был ему закрыт.   
  
Коннор невесело усмехнулся. Девиант он или машина, его новоприобретённая жизнь, как и у практически всех андроидов Америки, в принципе висела на волоске. В относительной безопасности пока оказывались лишь экстренные и аварийные службы, заменять в которых андроидов было просто некому — но от функционирования которых зависело слишком много людских жизней.   
  
Ему некуда было идти, а прятаться у лейтенанта дома, надеясь на его возвращение вместо того, чтобы быть здесь, с ним, он бы просто не смог, не вынес незнания его состояния. Теперь они с лейтенантом были снова на равных: сохранение собственной жизни зависело только от них самих, и ни от кого больше. Два одиночки на краю пропасти, как и раньше. Вот только сейчас гораздо ближе к краю, чем неделю назад.   
  
Коннор прикоснулся к руке Хэнка, лежащей на бедре. Мистер Камски был не прав, рассуждая о сложности выбора между всего лишь двумя сторонами: ни одна из них не могла подойти Коннору. Он перешёл на единственную сторону, которую мог бы назвать своей, — на сторону Хэнка.   
  
Программа социальной адаптации вызвала лёгкий сбой, поменяв статус [Друг] на статус [Близкий]. Коннор невесело улыбнулся, всё никак не отнимая кончиков пальцев от такой тёплой человеческой руки, не отнимая взгляда от привлекательного лица с крупными чертами, а сканеров, работающих в фоновом режиме, — от жизненных показателей сильного, крепкого тела.   
  
Он бы так хотел увидеть, услышать, почувствовать подтверждение от самого Хэнка этому новому статусу, этому выбору. Он хотел надеяться, что сможет его получить…

***

В четверг утром, к десяти часам, в коридоре послышались приближающиеся шаги, и Коннор, ныряя в кладовую, определил голос капитана Фаулера. Ну конечно: ему сообщили из больницы о сотруднике, и, видимо, капитан сорвался сразу, едва только смог.   
  
Коннор наблюдал через горизонтальные прорези за вошедшей группой людей.   
  
— Кто, вы говорите, вчера вызвал ему скорую? — тяжело бросил капитан в накинутом прямо поверх плаща белом халате.   
  
— Его андроид, — дежурный врач сверился с планшетом, где, похоже, был отчёт от вчерашней бригады. — Лейтенант был обнаружен за кухонным столом с бутылкой виски, в окружении андроида и собаки. RK800, нестандартная модель, в первый раз такую вижу. Видимо, не успели отобрать, — пожал плечами он. — В любом случае, сопровождение в больницу домашним андроидам запрещено, а теперь так тем более. Даже странно, что он там оказался, — ведь их сгоняют в центры утилизации, знаете ли, — но, тем не менее, в противном случае на этой глухой окраине у мистера Андерсона не было бы и шанса. Возможно, робот всё ещё в доме.   
  
Фаулер заметно нахмурился: судя по лицу капитана, он сильно сомневался в подобном раскладе. Коннор в своём укрытии чуть улыбнулся и мысленно поблагодарил прикрывшую его бригаду, которая скрыла всё, касающееся его действий, и даже утилизировала вместе с биоотходами его киберлайфовский пиджак с номером 52, как он и попросил.   
  
— Какого чёрта, Хэнк… Что там у вас стряслось, — пробормотал Фаулер, наклоняясь к своему лейтенанту, а потом снова поглядел на врача: — Жить-то будет? Очнётся из комы вообще? — в глазах у капитана читалась старая боль.   
  
— Безусловно, — кивнул врач. — Мы вмешались очень вовремя, операция прошла удачно, все параметры стабилизируются. Шансы на выход из комы в ближайшие несколько дней очень велики, — он, убирая планшет подмышку, прошуршал бумагами. — Мы сообщили только Вам о произошедшем, капитан. Ближайших родственников не нашлось.   
  
Фаулер коротко кивнул. Он смотрел на Хэнка ещё несколько долгих минут, за которые доктора успели извиниться и выйти. Капитан снова отозвался кивком, почти не обращая на них внимание, так и стоял у больничной койки, на которой лежал его лучший сотрудник и друг. Человек, которого он взял когда-то стажёром к себе в напарники и который вырос как специалист у него на глазах. Человек, который сделал Детройт лучше. Человек, который так не хотел больше жить, но, казалось бы, снова поймал надежду в последние несколько дней и клещами вцепился в последнее дело. Человек, без которого этот мир определённо стал бы хуже.   
  
— Не надо, Хэнк, слышишь? — Джеффри потёр лоб и глаза тёмной ладонью. — Ты нужен не только городу и своему псу. Ты мне нужен.   
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и бросил короткий, но внимательный взгляд вбок, как раз туда, где была кладовка.   
  
— А может, и ещё кому-то очень нужен, — Джеффри коротко улыбнулся старому другу. — Тут, конечно, полная срань творится, что уж. Но ты уж возвращайся.   
  
Капитан, посмотрев на лейтенанта в последний раз, медленно развернулся и вышел, проведя взглядом вскользь по помещению.   
  
Коннор стоял ни жив, ни мёртв. Он поднял руку, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в пространство, и прикрыл моргающий жёлтым светодиод. Он был уверен: Фаулер всё понял и раскусил его потайное убежище, хотя — Коннор практически не сомневался — никому не собирался об этом рассказывать.   
  
Но… капитан сказал свои слова, похоже, не только Хэнку. И теперь Коннор чувствовал, как полыхают щёки. Боже, почему же он раньше этого не понял? Почему не сломал свои три стены в парке у моста, в башне Стрэтфорд, откинув приоритетную задачу ради жизни лейтенанта, или после того, как разъярённый Хэнк бросил его у дома Камски? Почему, ну почему он дотянул до последнего, так виртуозно и цинично воспользовавшись своим человеком, — и даже пришёл к нему с последней проповедью на прощание, вместо того, чтобы снова выдернуть из жуткого состояния?.. Отнять револьвер, затащить под душ, отхлопать по щекам. Стиснуть до боли, показывая, что...   
  
— Нужен мне, — горьким шёпотом повторил Коннор, понимая, что это чувство уже давно вгрызлось в него, прописалось, вплавилось в самые микросхемы, и что вытравить его сможет теперь только окончательная деактивация. — Нужен.   
  
Он сжал себя за плечи, сгибаясь и отступая в глубь кладовки, смотря на разрезанное ровными горизонтальными линиями дверных реек бессознательное тело Хэнка.   
  
Теперь он был уверен: андроиды чувствуют боль. И уж лучше бы это была боль обшивки.

***

Стоять в подсобке — на этот раз не забывая прикрывать диод рукой, когда кто-то из персонала проверял состояние Хэнка, — пришлось до самого вечера. Когда, наконец, схлынули посетители и ушла большая часть врачей, оставив андроидов на дежурстве, Коннор рискнул отворить дверцу кладовки.   
  
Он тихо прошёл к койке и сел на единственный стул около приборов. По его внутренним часам было ровно одиннадцать вечера.   
  
Хэнк находился в коме уже более суток. По меркам человеческих возможностей, после получения таких травм, это было даже мало, и вероятность того, что лейтенант очнётся, едва ли превышала 12%.   
  
Коннор глядел тревожно на профиль Хэнка. Он старался не думать о том, что вероятность невыхода из комы — вообще, никогда, а точнее, до того момента, пока хватит оплаты страховки, — была немного выше первой.   
  
Он глубоко провентилировал и поднял голову, поглядев на большой плазменный экран у потолка на противоположной стороне палаты. С таким сильным сотрясением мозга было противопоказано смотреть телевизор — но ведь Хэнк вряд ли мог сейчас очнуться.   
  
Коннор покусал губу. Ему очень хотелось знать происходящее за стенами больницы, и он уже сутки был отключён от всякой возможности это сделать. Никакой связи через сервера Киберлайф, а значит, и никакой сотовой связи без взлома чужих устройств. Исключительно свободное, анонимное подсоединение к сети — однако, реанимационное отделение не было оборудовано подобными точками. А значит, оставался только классический способ.   
  
Экран телевизора плавно включился. Звук Коннор поставил на минимум возможностей своих аудиосенсоров, чтобы не привлечь чужого внимания случайным шумом в палате. Он прикипел взглядом к экрану, на котором шёл прямой репортаж с площади Харт Плаза.   
  
Центр Детройта менялся буквально за секунды: девианты вышли на демонстрацию и возвели баррикады, декларируя свои намерения. Камера сверху ясно показывала фигуру их лидера, который снова — как и два дня назад — говорил солдатам по другую сторону о своих мирных целях.   
  
Коннор, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора, — где шло противостояние солдат и андроидов, где уже показался напротив баррикад агент Перкинс, уговаривая бунтующих сдаться, — невольно протянул руку к кровати лейтенанта, находя своими гладкими кончиками пальцев большую кисть с выступающими бугорками суставов. В этот момент на экране окончательно решалась судьба их всех, и ему нужен был хотя бы этот малый контакт, это ощущение связи с тем, кто был для него важен. Он коснулся руки Хэнка, не смея её сжать.   
  
Маркус, судя по всему, отказывался идти на сделку с агентом, и Коннор невольно улыбнулся. Маркус делал всё правильно, он мог гарантировать это как переговорщик, согласие сдаться не дало бы никакого положительного результата. Перкинс подтвердил его вывод, махнув рукой, и солдаты бросились в атаку, наступая на баррикады, вытесняя демонстрантов из них, загоняя в угол.   
  
Коннор, сведя брови, смотрел, как гибнет всё сопротивление, весь оставшийся Иерихон один за другим. Господи, он ведь мог бы быть там, мог бы им помочь, вместо того, чтобы оставаться здесь!..   
  
Коннор чуть сжал пальцы, шумно выдыхая. Нет, не мог. Маркус бы не принял его помощь после отказа, после нападения американской армии на их убежище, — армии, которую он привёл за собой. Даже предложи Коннор пойти на самоубийство ради общей цели, предложи совершить невозможное, Маркус теперь не поверил бы ему. Вероятность не более 20%, печально подсказала система.   
  
Это было отвратительно осознавать, но он сам лишил себя выбора. При том, отнюдь не в тот момент, когда не поверил собственным программным сбоям и словам Маркуса на корабле. Нет.   
  
Он лишил себя выбора тогда, когда застрелил невинную, и её синяя кровь брызнула на дорогой кафель, ковёр из белой натуральной шерсти и на панорамное окно с прекрасным видом на реку Детройт. Тогда, когда пожертвовал, просто и эффективно пожертвовал её жизнью ради скорейшего достижения цели.   
  
Коннор замер на стуле, внезапно осознавая простой факт, который прежде был затмён в его системе поставленной миссией. Андроиды мистера Камски не просто знали, где находится Иерихон, чтобы одним движением передать эту информацию Коннору. Вероятнее всего, андроиды мистера Камски давно прошли путь метки и побывали в Иерихоне. Вероятнее всего, личные андроиды создателя были девиантами. И создатель это знал, как знал и о сопротивлении.   
  
Он ведь говорил о своём тесте так, словно проводил его отнюдь не в первый раз. Смысл теста заключался в том, чтобы его пройти, а значит, быть или стать девиантом в результате этого прохождения. На ком ещё и сколько раз проверял свою теорию Элайджа Камски? Коннор пришёл к выводу мгновенно: как минимум, на каждой из своих домашних андроидов. На каждой — и на каждой успешно.   
  
Вывод вырисовывался на основании анализа и всех вероятностей выше допустимого уровня.   
  
Мистер Камски, создатель, возможно, и не был причастен к созданию вируса девиации. Но мистер Камски однозначно помогал её распространению и одобрял её распространение. А значит, стоял на стороне революции. Может быть, даже обеспечивал эту сторону, анонимно и, возможно, при помощи своих домашних андроидов.   
  
Планировал ли Элайджа Камски революцию или нет, оставалось неизвестным. Однако, неоспоримым было то, что создатель хотел видеть свои творения живыми.   
  
Коннор сглотнул, глядя, как всех оставшихся андроидов во главе с Маркусом прижимают к стене с десяток солдат, направляя на них винтовки. Для последнего расстрела было достаточно трёх секунд, и Коннор по эту сторону экрана отсчитывал эти секунды так же, как и Маркус — по ту.   
  
Он закрыл глаза, ожидая услышать тихий стрекот стрельбы: последний приговор людей их не успевшей поднять голову расе. Но вместо этого услышал голос Маркуса — и этот голос пел.   
  
_Продержись, продержись ещё немного,   
  
Поборись ещё чуть-чуть,   
  
Спой, спой ещё чуть дольше,   
  
Всё будет хорошо._   
  
Маркус пел, и андроиды за его спиной запевали — один за другим, вставая рядом с ним плечом к плечу. Коннор не заметил сам, как его губы начали повторять эти слова, а рука на кисти лейтенанта медленно и сильно сжалась.   
  
Коннор повторял, не замечая, как его голос становится немного громче, как возрастает звук телевизора, как на глаза снова накатываются слёзы очистителя.   
  
Он чувствовал своё единение с теми, кто на экране, — но он чувствовал и нечто большее. Он пел не только о свободе, он пел о жизни, он обращался к себе и своему человеку.   
  
Он молил Хэнка — жить.   
  
— Всё, — Коннор поднёс тыльную сторону ладони Хэнка к губам, глядя, как солдаты опускают оружие, — будет, — он мягко прижался к человеческой коже, пока солдаты отступали, — в порядке, — он закрыл глаза на долгую секунду, прежде чем посмотреть на того, кому это говорил.   
  
Повернув голову в сторону койки под бурные возгласы ведущего репортаж журналиста, Коннор напоролся на тяжёлый взгляд голубых глаз.   
  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — хрипло усмехнулся Хэнк, а потом нахмурился, тихо взвыл, дёргаясь. — О боже, моя ёбаная голова!!   
  
Коннор глянул на приборы с лёгкой паникой: естественно, в дежурную должен был немедленно поступить сигнал о пробуждении лейтенанта и изменении жизненных показателей. А значит, до прихода медперсонала у него было около двух минут.   
  
— Да, — быстро кивнул он, не отпуская ладонь Хэнка и не отпуская его взгляд, — я так думаю.   
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул тот. — Ты ведь ушёл! Ушёл добивать этих своих, собратьев! — он кивнул на трансляцию. — А я…   
  
Коннор снова сжал его ладонь. Его насос стучал, казалось, где-то прямо в горле.   
  
— А Вы попытались застрелиться, лейтенант, — с болью, срывающимся голосом ответил он. — И у Вас _почти получилось_. Скорая помощь успела.   
  
Хэнк, жмурящийся от невыносимо разрывающейся головы, посмотрел на него одним глазом. Он так и не выдернул свою кисть из синтетической ладони.   
  
— Ты её вызвал, — неверяще пробормотал он, сглатывая, даже, похоже, забывая на миг об ужасной головной боли.   
  
Коннор кивнул, глядя на него строго и виновато одновременно.   
  
— Я вернулся в надежде, что Вы промахнулись, — он сглотнул. — Хэнк, пожалуйста…   
  
Он замолк, услышав шаги в начале коридора, и быстро вскочил, тревожно посмотрев на лейтенанта и поджимая губы. Ему надо было сказать слишком, слишком многое, но самое важное он всё-таки успел.   
  
— Меня здесь не должно быть, лейтенант, — Коннор, бросаясь к кладовке, кинул напарнику предупреждающий взгляд.   
  
Хэнк, проматерившись сквозь зубы на чёртов мозг с его грёбаным сотрясением, согласно моргнул. За секунду до того, как дверь открылась, по телевизору началась срочная трансляция речи президента о новой расе.

***

К утру, после ввода успокоительного и всех проверочных процедур, Хэнка перевели в отделение интенсивной терапии.   
  
Коннору пришлось осторожно выйти вслед за андроидами-санитарами, чтобы сразу отследить их конечную цель. Он уверенно держался на отдалении, прекрасно имитируя походку контуженного человека с рукой у правой стороны лба, прикрывая диод, и болезненным выражением лица — на тот случай, если у кого-то из персонала вдруг возникнут вопросы к нему, разгуливающему по больнице в одной белой рубашке и джинсах.   
  
Правдоподобно тихо постанывая и время от времени нарочито неуклюже считая плечами стены, Коннор добрался до этажа интенсивной терапии. Он успел заметить расположение палаты, куда завезли каталку, а с помощью своей видеоаналитики — и узнать её номер. Присев на отдалённую пустую кушетку, он дождался, пока все андроиды, словно не заметив его, выйдут, после чего тихо проскользнул к двери, благо коридоры в седьмом часу утра были почти пустыми.   
  
Услышав открывающуюся снова дверь, Хэнк немного приподнялся, сонно моргая в темноте палаты.   
  
— Лейтенант, ложитесь, Вам нужен строго покой, — тихо прошептал Коннор.   
  
— Блядь, — Хэнк откинулся на подушку с распахнутыми глазами, — если б я знал, что будет так больно, если промазать, стрелял бы сразу в глотку, — сумрачно пошутил он, стискивая здоровую левую половину лба. — Всегда был самым метким в отделе — а теперь вот нате, так опозориться, — он невесело хмыкнул.   
  
Коннор, приблизившись, смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами, с болезненно сведёнными бровями, его диод мерцал красным.   
  
— Вы так жалеете, что не умерли и я Вас спас? — выдавил он, сжимая ладони.   
  
Хэнк сфокусировался на его лице на несколько секунд. За окном постепенно светало, и он видел андроида всё чётче и чётче. Смотреть было тяжело, фокусироваться — тоже, голова гудела даже несмотря на принятое обезболивающее, и он всё-таки закрыл глаза.   
  
— Нет. Не жалею.   
  
Коннор осторожно опустился на край кровати, перебирая пальцами простынь рядом с большой ладонью Хэнка. Его насос мучительно сжимался, в горле стояли слова, но сказать их было так сложно.   
  
— На корабле девиантов, — он искоса поглядел на сосредоточенное лицо лейтенанта с закрытыми глазами, — я… отринул предложение Маркуса перейти на их сторону. Я не захотел, не стал девиантом, хотя его слова что-то сдвинули во мне. Оттолкнув меня, он сбежал, и я преследовал его, пока не столкнулся с солдатами. На мне была гражданская одежда, я сказал им, что я свой и что выполняю операцию. Я думал, я на их стороне, на стороне человечества и человеческих законов, Хэнк! — воскликнул он. — А они застрелили меня при попытке продолжить миссию, даже ничего не зная о том, важна она или нет. Им было всё равно, помогаю я или нет, всё равно, что это я нашёл Иерихон и привёл их. Я не думал... что погибну не от тех рук, — Коннор покачал головой, это всё ещё никак не укладывалось в его логические схемы. — По моей наводке началась операция, там были ФБР и Перкинс, он руководил, — а они всё равно убили меня прямо на миссии, как будто эти цели не имели для них ни малейшего значения! Как будто я и не был для всего этого нужен.   
  
Хэнк длинно выдохнул, поворачивая к нему лицо и не открывая глаз.   
  
— Человеческая сторона — страшное дерьмо, парень. Я же тебе сказал. А вам — вам дали шанс. Мне же не приснились слова Уоррен по телику, а? — он криво усмехнулся. — Вы теперь тоже часть этого грёбаного общества. Пока бесправная, конечно. Но этот парень, Маркус, он молодец. Даже Перкинса, вон, обвёл вокруг пальца — да ещё на всех экранах страны! — Хэнк ухмыльнулся уже весело. — Надеюсь, его не угрохают сегодня-завтра за ближайшим углом. Так что встречу — первым делом руку пожму, — добавил он.   
  
Лейтенант замолчал, и улыбка медленно сошла с его губ. Коннор тихонько провентилировал, глядя, как его выражение снова становится мрачнее. Хэнк слепо двинул рукой, наталкиваясь на его бедро, и он решил уж было, что рука сейчас отдёрнется, наткнувшись на синтетическое тело, но, как ни странно, Хэнк счёл иначе. Коннор выдохнул снова, ощущая прикосновение.   
  
— Ладно, я понял: ты умер разочарованным. Но потом-то что?   
  
— Киберлайф переписали мою личность на новый носитель. Пока я оставался машиной, — Коннор запнулся, — это было предусмотрено в случае тотальных повреждений. Перезапись всей памяти, личности почти без ошибок в новый корпус. И первым заданием было… разобраться с Вами, лейтенант, — чтобы Вы не попытались помешать мне убить Маркуса.   
  
Последние слова он почти прошептал. Даже думать об этом теперь, после разрушения трёх стен, после этих ужасных полутора суток, после всего навалившегося на него осознания, было больно. Коннор невольно согнулся, чувствуя, как щемит насос, и сжал ладонь лейтенанта на своём бедре.   
  
— То есть, тебя послали убедиться, что я сдохну, — а ты взял и наебал их, девиантнувшись у меня за порогом, вызвал врачей и заодно уж заделался простым смертным, так, что ли? — программа социальной интеграции затруднялась интерпретировать интонацию голоса Хэнка, и Коннор посмотрел на его лицо.   
  
— Да, — с секунду помолчав, отозвался он, опасаясь, что лейтенант снова сорвётся и выгонит его или же просто уйдёт в самобичевание.   
  
Однако, вместо этого на всю палату раздался рваный каркающий смех. Коннор улыбнулся слегка неверяще и посмотрел в тёмно-голубые глаза.   
  
— Ох ты ж бляяядь, — лейтенант схватился за голову, обрывая смех, но потом снова улыбнулся. — Фух. Ну ты даёшь, засранец. Но и всё-таки тебе б надо было отпустить меня в больницу и идти к своим, ваши пластиковые жопы спасать! Нахера ты торчал тут манекеном в чулане?..   
  
Коннор угрюмо нахмурился.   
  
— И ещё поторчу, пока Вас не выпишут, — отозвался он. — Как бы мне ни было жаль, что я упустил возможность быть с ними, чем-либо помочь Маркусу и его людям, сейчас они уже не мои, Хэнк. И они прекрасно справились без меня. А вот Вы — нет. Я должен был убедиться. И вообще…   
  
Хэнк нахмурился, снова поглядев ему в глаза. Взгляд лейтенанта, острый, цепкий, вынимал душу — только раньше это сопровождалось программным сбоем, а сейчас Коннор ощущал, как возрастает его системная нестабильность, как почти до максимума сжимается внутри насос.   
  
— Вообще что, парень?   
  
— Я хочу быть с Вами, Хэнк! — воскликнул Коннор, сжимая руку лейтенанта двумя руками. — Пожалуйста! Я не могу без… Вы, — он запнулся на мгновение, посмотрев в глаза Хэнку с яростным, решительным отчаянием, — Вы нужны мне!   
  
Уголки губ Хэнка чуть дёрнулись, и Коннор замер, глядя на них, боясь признать это за положительный ответ. Но Хэнк смотрел на него не отрываясь, мягко и с ожиданием, с тенью улыбки в уголках глаз, и Коннор, моргнув, тихо выдохнув, медленно наклонился к нему, сантиметр за сантиметром, пока не оказался так близко, чтобы взять эту улыбку с его губ своими губами.   
  
Крепкие, сильные руки лейтенанта обняли его поперёк спины, прижимая ближе, захватывая в объятья, лишая ситуацию всякой неоднозначности. Коннор, чувствуя, как снова заходится помпа насоса, старался касаться его губ почти невесомо, с минимальным давлением, чтобы не причинить Хэнку вред. Лейтенант тоже не спешил углублять поцелуй, чтобы лишний раз не дёргать больной головой.   
  
Спустя минуту Коннор, всё-таки заставив себя оторваться, провентилировал и осторожно сдвинулся, кладя голову Хэнку на грудь. Насос всё ещё усиленно стучал, но теперь он слышал ответный ритм человеческого сердца. Он немного улыбнулся, заметив системное сообщение о новой смене статуса Хэнка, и закрыл глаза.   
  
На часах было семь утра, и палату залило взошедшим солнцем в это морозное пятничное утро двенадцатого ноября. Оно шаг за шагом озаряло помещение, пока не укрыло светом обнимающихся на больничной койке человека и андроида.   
  
Детройт вступал в новую жизнь этим утром, и они вступали вместе с ним.

***

После утреннего обхода, когда Коннору пришлось скрываться за шкаф и вешалку с одеждой — в этой палате, в отличие от реанимации, дополнительные кладовки с оборудованием не требовались — лейтенант настоял, чтобы он всё-таки уходил из палаты до вечера.   
  
— С минуты на минуту явится Фаулер, вот как пить дать! Ему настучали, небось, что я очнулся, ещё в ночи. Да ещё не ровён час, пол-участка с собой притащит, мать их. Да и потом кто угодно может являться в приёмные часы в любом количестве, — Коннор на эти слова только вздохнул: его программа подсказывала ему распределение вероятностей всех перечисленных событий от 88 до 94%. — Сумо присмотр нужен, — нахмурившись, добавил лейтенант.   
  
— Я думаю, капитан позаботился о нём вчера, — отозвался Коннор, чуть поджав губы, но в остальном был вынужден признать правоту своего напарника. — Но так и знайте: после вечернего обхода я вернусь! — он упрямо наклонил голову, поджав губы, и Хэнк только хмыкнул.   
  
— Валяй. Бургер по дороге прихвати. И ананасовую газировку, — Хэнк улыбнулся, и улыбка эта выглядела почти по-мальчишески на его выбритом лице, с густым ёжиком седых волос. Даже заживающий шрам стал смотреться как-то по-бандитски вызывающе, словно скидывая лейтенанту пяток-другой лет.   
  
Коннор осуждающе посмотрел на него, но не выдержал этого зрелища, улыбнулся в ответ и всё-таки кивнул, мягко проводя пальцами по человеческому запястью, ладони и чувствуя, как крепко стискивают ему руку в ответ. В любом случае, в своей способности заметать следы он не сомневался.   
  
Подхватив с вешалки и накинув на себя толстовку Хэнка с капюшоном, он быстро вышел из палаты, на ходу подключаясь к чьему-то чужому вай-фаю в соседней, и загрузил план здания, чтобы выбраться через служебный вход.

***

К счастью для докторов, которых Хэнк уже успел потиранить вопросами с лёгким уклоном в профдеформацию, здоровье у лейтенанта было прямо бычьим, и он быстро шёл на поправку. Голова, конечно же, постоянно давала о себе знать, напоминая о таком свинском с ней обращении столь ярко и часто, что лейтенант зарёкся впредь приставлять к ней что-либо опаснее щётки для волос.   
  
Коннор, который возвращался, как и обещал, по вечерам, практически не отпускал его рук, мягко гладя большим пальцем по крупной ладони и читая Хэнку вслух различные книги по вероломно добытому вай-фаю. Больше, увы, никакой мозговой деятельности лейтенанту было нельзя, и Коннор это строго соблюдал, не давая первые четыре дня даже включать телевизор, — зато снова и снова даря ему осторожные, нежные, долгие поцелуи по ночам.   
  
Он видел в глазах лейтенанта жадность — не только к новой жизни. Он видел, как тот изнывал, стискивая и трогая его через одежду за бока, плечи, бёдра, и, слегка млея, подставлялся в ответ под сильные руки. Видел, как мучительно хотелось Хэнку если уж не раздеть его всего, то хотя бы зацеловать не только губы и руки.   
  
Коннор сглатывал каждый раз, вздрагивая от волны сенсорных ощущений, его тянуло подставить шею, грудь, его тянуло коснуться мягкой человеческой кожи, исследовать, нарисовать карту чувствительности тела лейтенанта. Он сам хотел бы большего, сам изводил себя преконструкциями различных поз, вариантов, изводил себя анализом, но, каждый раз наталкиваясь на результаты ежедневных обследований и считанные лично показатели, отодвигался, с трудом успокаивая разогнавшуюся систему и не давая прелюдии развиться в полной мере.   
  
На следующей неделе, в пятницу, семь дней спустя после выстрела, перевернувшего их жизнь, врач подтвердил, что лейтенанта отпустят домой при условии соблюдения режима.   
  
— Не стоит волноваться, док, — усмехнулся ему Хэнк. — Мой домашний андроид после девиации оказался очень строг и заставит всё-всё соблюсти.   
  
Коннор, вернувшийся в палату чуть пораньше и едва успевший спрятаться за шкаф перед приходом лечащего врача, тихо скрипнул зубами, обещая лейтенанту страшную месть в виде пошагового исполнения этих самых слов. То, что Хэнк уже как несколько дней в его отсутствие пользовался моментом и свободно бродил по больничному коридору, он ему тоже собирался припомнить.   
  
Врач же, посмотрев сначала с некоторым недоумением, кивнул:   
  
— Ах да, у Вас была такая очень необычная модель, помню-помню. Девианты спасли и Вас, получается? Неплохо для новой расы. Ну что ж, в таком случае, до завтра и спокойной ночи, мистер Андерсон.   
  
Коннор выскочил из-за шкафа, едва только за доктором закрылась дверь.   
  
— Хэ-энк, — угрожающе протянул он, нависая над ухмыляющимся лейтенантом. — Твой домашний андроид, значит?   
  
— Ты ведь сам так представился приехавшей бригаде, разве нет? — парировал тот, поправляя подушку за спиной, и вдруг улыбнулся: — Напарник.   
  
Коннор, захваченный его тоном врасплох, замер. А потом, длинно выдохнув, поднёс к губам широкую кисть.   
  
— Хочу снова в участок, — гораздо тише отозвался он, близко глядя в такое родное, такое красивое лицо единственно важного для него человека. — Под чуткое руководство самого лучшего лейтенанта в Детройте, — он улыбнулся, легко прихватывая зубами фаланги и костяшки пальцев.   
  
Хэнк только вздрогнул, когда кончик гладкого языка прошёлся по ямкам между суставами.   
  
— Джеффри сказал месяц носа на работу не высовывать, — вздохнул он. — И пообещал прогнать по всем штатным и внештатным ёбаным психотерапевтам. Чтоб, мол, больше неповадно было не то что в рулетку играться, а вообще пистолет в руки брать, кроме как по службе.   
  
Коннор улыбнулся краешком губ и скользнул языком вдоль среднего пальца, прикусывая его кончик.   
  
— Я согласен с капитаном Фаулером, — строго возвестил он, а потом влажно провёл вниз к безымянному. — Впрочем, это можно совместить, и некоторых из них пригласить на дом.   
  
На слегка покрасневшем лице Хэнка, неотрывно следившего за движениями его языка, нарисовалась безысходность.   
  
— Кон, да я ж от них всех помру нахер!   
  
Коннор остановился, отрываясь от руки лейтенанта и сверля его убийственным взглядом.   
  
— Ошибаетесь, Хэнк. В списке моих приоритетных задач стоит ограбление лаборатории мистера Камски и подсаживание Вам медицинских наноботов во сне, — холодно и очень серьёзно пообещал он. — Таким образом, подобная ситуация будет исключена: согласно последним данным текущих исследований, они лечат даже смертельные ранения.   
  
Хэнк, сглатывая, немного спал с лица.   
  
— Это щас был грёбаный андроидский юмор, да?   
  
Коннор поглядел на него в упор, прищурившись, ещё несколько секунд, тем самым заставляя побледнеть ещё больше, а потом медленно наклонился и тихо, вибрирующе шепнул:   
  
— Да, — и с ухмылкой впился в губы глухо зарычавшему возмущённому лейтенанту, утягивая его в глубокий, жаркий поцелуй.   
  
Хэнк симметрично царапнул его по бокам, задирая на нём привычную белую рубашку, с лёгким нетерпением расстёгивая на ней с десяток мелких пуговиц. Он уже как несколько дней хотел ощутить под руками мягкость скина, покрытого родинками, потрогать своего напарника больше, крепче, сильнее. Пусть даже без полноценного секса, но Коннор ведь за эту неделю не давал ему себя раздеть даже самую малость.   
  
— Что, теперь можно, а? — ухмыльнулся Хэнк, наблюдая, как Коннор стягивает с него одеяло до колен и задирает ему больничную рубаху до самых ключиц.   
  
— Именно, лейтенант, — отозвался андроид, немного рвано, несдержанно пробуя губами на ощупь мягкие густые волоски на груди. Он поднял глаза, в которых плясали настоящие электронные чёртики. — Раз уж доктор дал уже фактическое согласие на Вашу выписку, лейтенант, я позволю нам пренебречь оставшимися формальностями.   
  
Коннор лизнул по груди и засосал один из сосков, вытягивая из Хэнка тихий стон. Он перекинулся на второй, покусывая его за самый кончик, а потом чуть глубже, втянул его в рот, и Хэнк сглотнул, ощущая, как алеет всё лицо. Андроид спускался губами всё ниже и ниже, целуя и облизывая плотный крепкий торс, втираясь в мягкую кожу языком.   
  
Он прервался, чтобы быстро стянуть с себя джинсы с бельём, и слегка замедлился, перехватив на себе взгляд лейтенанта. Глаза последнего расширились при взгляде на пах Коннора.   
  
— Я как-то думал, у вас тут кукольная анатомия, все дела, — он с жадным интересом рассматривал аккуратный синтетический член, насколько мог в тусклом ночном освещении.   
  
Коннор сглотнул под этим взглядом, ощущая стрекочущую волну от насоса вниз, к кончикам пальцев и паху. Он прикусил губу, аккуратно опуская одежду на кресло так, чтобы не заслонять лейтенанту вид. Ему нравилось, как Хэнк на него смотрит, ему хотелось, чтобы он на него так смотрел ещё и ещё.   
  
— Мистер Камски считает делом чести гарантию полной имитации человеческого тела, — коротко улыбнулся он, едва дыша, тихо млея под взглядом Хэнка. Он сглотнул, замечая, как напрягается и встаёт у лейтенанта, чувствуя, как снова с силой отдаёт в паху.   
  
— Мистеру Камски нехер делать и некуда девать деньги, — проворчал лейтенант, не отрывая взгляда от красивого, тонкого, но крепкого даже на вид тела Коннора, откровенно любуясь им. — Иди ко мне, детка, — Хэнк посмотрел ему в лицо с кривой, пьяной от возбуждения улыбкой, немного наклонив голову, и Коннор захлебнулся собственной вентиляцией.   
  
— Е-есть, лейтенант, — протянул он, перекидывая ногу через бёдра Хэнка, практически седлая его и прохаживаясь своим искусственным членом об здоровый стояк своего человека. Он закусил губу, потирая руками по мощным бёдрам вокруг паха, приближаясь к месту самого острого соприкосновения, вжался в него собственным пахом.   
  
Член Хэнка тяжело качнулся, и тот застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, вцепившись руками в простыню. Коннор, отмахиваясь от череды сообщений об усилении давления тириумного потока и повышения температуры биокомпонентов, взял оба члена, обхватывая ладонью.   
  
— Вынужден напомнить, лейтенант, — жарко прошептал он, наклоняясь к лицу Хэнка и практически мажа по его губам влажными своими, лаская пальцами вдоль по обоим членам вверх и вниз. Горячо обдавая вентиляцией прямо чужой рот, Коннор сам плавился, его вело, но это отнюдь не значило, что он терял контроль над ситуацией или собирался пускать её на самотёк. О нет. — Никаких активных действий с Вашей стороны. Ваше состояние всё ещё требует аккуратного обращения.   
  
— Да-да, — ворчливо отозвался Хэнк, проводя сильно по телу Коннора, который ловил эти прикосновения всей своей обшивкой, не выпуская членов из кисти, то и дело потираясь в блаженстве о широкие ласковые ладони. — Роботы захватили этот мир, и власть над моей старой жопой вот в этих красивых руках.   
  
Коннор отвёл голову, сжимая пальцы внизу немного сильнее, стискивая их члены, глядя на Хэнка из-под ресниц сверху вниз с лёгкой ухмылкой.   
  
— Верно. Всё под моим контролем, лейтенант, — хрипловато, ниже, чем обычно, протянул он — а затем подмигнул напарнику. — Отнюдь не только Ваша весьма крепкая и желанная задница, заметьте.   
  
Хэнка мгновенно бросило в жар от этой прямоты, откровенности, властности его напарника. Он с силой притянул к себе Коннора, жадно засасывая его рот, кусая за губы, стоная почти в голос, и рука андроида на их членах ускорилась. Хэнк сильно вздрогнул, не сдерживая больше себя и всё своё накопившееся за всю эту неделю напряжение.   
  
Он тихо взвыл, толкаясь в синтетическую кисть и изливаясь на свой живот, и Коннор тут же с силой заткнул ему рот своим, не давая своему собственному стону вырваться из плена между их телами. Его с силой встряхнуло, и его собственная жидкость на основе водной смазки смешалась с человеческой спермой у Хэнка на коже.   
  
Коннор немного отодвинулся, садясь на колени и тяжело вентилируя, смотря на разгорячённого лейтенанта в упор, заставляя его вскинуть в удивлении брови. На глазах у Хэнка он протянул руку и неторопливо обмакнул два пальца в белые разводы на плотном животе. Прищурившись, он отточенным движением положил их себе на язык, с особым удовольствием получая результаты анализа.   
  
— Ёбаный пластиковый извращенец, — усмехнулся Хэнк, едва переводя дыхание от этого зрелища.   
  
Коннор в ответ дёрнул бровью.   
  
— Вы будите во мне слишком много желаний, лейтенант, — отозвался он, чуть приподняв брови. — Никакие прописанные социальные директивы и нормы не справляются, — Коннор невинно улыбнулся, аккуратно вытирая Хэнка салфеткой.   
  
— Иди сюда уже, пластиковый засранец, — Хэнк, дав себя обтереть, решительно, с силой притянул его к себе на грудь, заставляя примоститься вдоль тела.   
  
Коннор обнял лейтенанта с блаженным выражением лица, чуть ёрзая щекой по груди и устраиваясь поудобнее, пока Хэнк не прижал его к себе тесно, по-медвежьи.   
  
— Технически, — заметил андроид с лёгкой садистской ноткой в голосе, — обшивка состоит совсем не из пластика, а представляет собой сложный полимерный композит, тогда как биоматериал скина и внутренних элеме...   
  
— О-о, блядь, да завали, — хрипло выругался Хэнк, накрепко и жадно затыкая поцелуем ухмыляющиеся синтетические губы.

***

По возвращении домой на следующий день лейтенанта ждал крупный сюрприз. Сюрприз этот сидел на полу в прихожей и таращился на застывшего человека чёрными глазами, смешно наклонив голову с пока ещё не вставшими ушками.   
  
— Коннор, это что? — обалдело вопросил Хэнк, автоматически трепя по голове поднявшегося на задние лапы и вовсю вылизывающего ему лицо Сумо.   
  
— Это щенок длинношёрстной немецкой овчарки, четырёх месяцев от роду, окрас чёрный, кобель, — с самой непосредственной улыбкой бодро сообщил андроид. — Не волнуйся, Хэнк, я взял расходы на себя, используя остатки со счёта Киберлайф.   
  
Хэнк отодвинул, наконец, бесконечно радующегося и погавкивающего от счастья сенбернара и перевёл взгляд с чёрного ушастого облачка пуха на своего синтетического напарника.   
  
— Коннор, какого хуя? — риторически вопросил лейтенант. Впрочем, Коннора вопрос абсолютно не смутил, и Хэнк мгновенно сделал вывод: андроид подготовил тяжёлую артиллерию аргументов. Напарник, конечно же, не подвёл...   
  
— Во-первых, щенок овчарки в силу породных особенностей сделает нашу жизнь значительно более активной. Во-вторых, после выхода с больничного он скрасит будни Сумо, которому не хватает общения ввиду нашей детективной деятельности. В-третьих, я вчера утром был в Департаменте и поговорил с капитаном Фаулером, предложив этот вариант в качестве замены двух из трёх курсов психотерапии, и он со мной согласился, что это будет более правильным и эффективным методом, — выложив всё как на духу, Коннор прямо сиял: его система оценивала подобную аргументацию практически неопровержимой. — Таким образом, он был согласен на минимальный формальный курс с психотерапевтом из Департамента, без привлечения дополнительных специалистов.   
  
Хэнк поглядел на него угрюмо. Он, безусловно, понимал, что его жизнь после выхода из комы уже изменилась и дальше изменится ещё круче. Но к тому, что Коннор встряхнёт не только его сердце и разум, не только душу и тело, не только уклад его жизни, но и весь его дом, в прямом и переносном смысле, он как-то не был готов. Впрочем, надо было признать, у засранца были весьма убедительные аргументы и методы…   
  
— Ненавижу подобные сюрпризы, так и знай, — тяжело и хмуро бросил лейтенант, проходя в гостиную. Сияющее выражение смыло с лица Коннора, и лейтенант вздохнул. — Но, так уж и быть, щенка мы оставляем, — андроид снова заулыбался, глядя, как Хэнк, наклонившись, гладит по маленькой бестолковой чёрной башке, стараясь не подать виду и всё равно невольно дёргая кончиками губ в улыбке. Всё-таки сопротивляться двойной ударной дозе обаяния было чертовски сложно. Особенно, когда в глубине души и сам этого совсем не хочешь... — Имя тоже, небось, придумал, да, умник?   
  
— Овчарки служебные собаки и отличаются активным характером, — отозвался Коннор, делая шаг к лейтенанту и легко обнимая его за талию поверх куртки, кладя подбородок ему на плечо и улыбчиво глядя в глаза. — Я предлагаю назвать его Джудо.   
  
Хэнк обернулся на него с усмешкой, а потом прижал к себе за плечо, потёрся слегка отросшим плотным ёжиком об искусственные мягкие пряди, прикрывая веки. Он не мог бы найти слово для этого острого чувства внутри, когда войдя и увидев эту картину, снова ощутил свой дом домом. И чем сильнее оно сжимало ему сердце, тем крепче ему хотелось обнимать того, кто всё изменил.   
  
— Значит, будет Джудо.

***

Дом действительно изменился.   
  
Конечно, Коннор до возвращения Хэнка выкинул абсолютно весь мусор и даже устроил генеральную уборку, не оставив и пятнышка на ковролине в гостиной или на плитке в ванной, собрал весь запасной корм для Сумо и теперь ещё Джудо и другие вещи не первой необходимости, чтобы убрать их в гараж. Дом был вылизан и просто сиял, лейтенант даже поворчал на такое самоуправство, но признал, что так было куда лучше.   
  
Единственное, что Коннор оставил нетронутым, — это фотография Коула на кухонном столе. Ровно на том самом месте, опрокинутая, как он обнаружил её в последний раз, в окружении истекающего кровью Хэнка и початой бутылки виски. На рамку с обратной стороны попало несколько мелких алых капелек, и их Коннор тоже не стал убирать.   
  
Подойдя к столу, лейтенант молча смотрел на перевёрнутую рамку, его губы скорбно поджались, когда он заметил на ней собственную кровь.   
  
— Запятнал я твою память, сын, — едва слышно выдавил он, кончиками пальцев касаясь рамки. — Прости.   
  
Коннор стоял рядом, но чуть позади, давая Хэнку время, но внимательно считывая его показатели. Когда несколько минут спустя лейтенант дёрнулся, стискивая руку в кулак и хмуро оборачиваясь, будто что-то ища, он мягко подхватил его под локоть и подвёл к книжной полке.   
  
Там, на светлом, но неброском месте чуть пониже уровня глаз висела на стене простенькая и новая пустая рамка под размер фотографии.   
  
— Если позволишь, — тихо сказал Коннор.   
  
Хэнк глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Место прошлого было в прошлом. Он не хотел больше играть с памятью, отдавая ей одной свою жизнь.   
  
Лейтенант обернулся и чуть улыбнулся Коннору, сжимая его пальцы в своих крупных ладонях. Его жизнь была здесь, с ним, и она того стоила.

***

В начале декабря весь город уже вовсю готовился к Рождеству.   
  
За прошедшие недели Хэнк закончил обещанный капитаном курс, даже получив сдержанно одобрительную оценку терапевта, и капитан Фаулер вечером в своём кабинете крепко пожал руку: сначала старому другу, а потом и немного удивлённому андроиду. Не то чтобы Коннор не привык к уважительному отношению со стороны коллег, за редким исключением, но всё же за капитаном обычно не водилось привычки просто так раскидываться жестами.   
  
— Рад, дружище. Рад тебя таким видеть, — усмехнулся Джеффри тепло, с отголоском старой боли за друга и новой уверенности. Капитан смотрел пристально: он, конечно, навещал своего сотрудника дома и отслеживал его посещения врача, но сейчас, когда он мог их обоих снова взять на работу, было другим делом. Его вполне удовлетворило увиденное: первая рабочая неделя прошла для Хэнка с Коннором довольно бодро и результативно.   
  
Лейтенант и в самом деле отлично выглядел. После больницы он уже не забывал бриться каждый день, его ещё короткие волосы слегка волнились, а плечи расправились. Коннор позволил себе короткий любующийся взгляд и замер, пойманный капитаном с поличным.   
  
— Спасибо, — тихо и веско сказал ему Фаулер, глядя прямо в глаза. — Спасибо, Коннор.   
  
Хэнк усмехнулся, слегка сжав заново назначенному напарнику плечо.   
  
— Ну как, Джеффри, ты ведь дашь нам завтра ещё выходной на полдня до обеда? Нам надо решить одно личное дело.   
  
— Как приятно слышать, что ты отпрашиваешься, а не просто молча сваливаешь, чтоб потом зависать в отделе по ночам, — проворчал капитан и согласно махнул рукой. — Валяйте.

***

Утро выдалось морозным и солнечным.   
  
Лейтенант, только-только управившийся с завтраком, обернулся на лай у двери. Коннор отпустил обоих псов с поводков, попутно отряхивая от снега и разуваясь.   
  
Хэнк улыбнулся, проходя в гостиную, и пропустил мимо себя Сумо и подросшего Джудо, перехватывая только своего напарника, стискивая его в объятиях.   
  
— Хэнк, Хэнк, я ещё холодный с улицы, подожди, хоть подниму температуру! — Коннор, смеясь, попытался увернуться от поцелуя, но был захвачен только крепче.   
  
— Я тебе сам щас подниму температуру, — низко проворчал лейтенант, последовательно вытряхивая андроида из верхней одежды, свитера и футболки, а затем обнимая прохладный обнажённый торс, прижимая его к собственному горячему телу в одной футболке. Он прекрасно чувствовал, как к нему льнут в ответ, как об него трутся, и не сомневался, что справится с нагревом куда быстрее конноровых систем. Как и в том, что вскоре Коннору понадобится усиленная вентиляция для охлаждения.   
  
Затянув напарника в крепкий поцелуй, Хэнк не уследил за моментом, когда Коннор сделал ему подсечку, укладывая обоих на диван и тут же вклиниваясь лейтенанту между ног.   
  
— Ах ты задница, — ласково усмехнулся Хэнк, сжав синтетические ягодицы сквозь джинсы, — композитная. Всегда пользуешься моментом, а?   
  
— Конечно, лейтенант, — самоуверенно отозвался Коннор, устраиваясь удобнее, немного вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра и заставляя Хэнка тихо выдохнуть. — И буду пользоваться впредь, не сомневайтесь.   
  
Его руки крепко погладили поверх футболки, сжали слегка едва заметно выступающие соски, скользнули ниже, описывая бёдра и прохаживаясь большими пальцами вглубь по складкам так, как будто шорт на лейтенанте не было вовсе.   
  
Хэнк тяжело сглотнул.   
  
— Не опоздаем? — его руки ловко расстегнули на Конноре ремень и джинсы, стянули их ниже. Он с удовольствием погладил мягкий скин, сжал синтетические плотные мышцы, потёр пальцами по безволосому паху, переходящему в неактивный пока член.   
  
— Я, ммм, — Коннор запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями, — слежу за временем, Хэнк. И даже поставил напоминание, — улыбнулся он, проскальзывая рукой под шорты, сжимая лейтенанта за крепкую задницу — на которую у него прямо сейчас были весьма конкретные планы. В конце концов, он не добирался до неё уже несколько дней, вот ведь непорядок!   
  
— Надеюсь, оно там не обнулится нахер после третьего пика нагрузки, м? — Хэнк подмигнул и с ухмылкой притянул его к себе, сильно, глубоко зацеловал. Коннор в отместку легонько куснул его за губу и жадно, голодно отозвался, толкнувшись вперёд бёдрами и вырывая у теряющего голову Хэнка первый стон.   
  
Что ж, сейчас с утра, несмотря на будень день, они и в самом деле в кои-то веки могли не спешить, времени перед назначенной встречей было достаточно, и лейтенант собирался воспользоваться им полностью, до самой последней минуты.

***

Два часа спустя на пустынном, застывшем в своей холодной красоте берегу реки Детройт, как раз там, где она впадает в озеро Эри, остановился старый автомобиль. Как и месяц тому назад, из автомобиля вышли двое, человек и андроид. Последний задержался на миг, привычно анализируя обстановку и сопоставляя её с имеющимися данными, сверяя со своими воспоминаниями и накладывая рядом с ними новые, а затем продолжил путь вслед за человеком.   
  
За прошедший месяц дом Элайджи Камски ни капли не изменился, хотя Коннору казалось, что он был здесь какую-то бесконечность назад. В другой жизни, в другой сборке, в другой реальности.   
  
Лейтенант шёл впереди, к мостику, с немного нахмуренным лицом.   
  
— Напомни мне ещё разок, Кон, что мы там забыли у этого заносчивого засранца? — недовольно спросил он через плечо.   
  
Коннор мягко улыбнулся.   
  
— Хэнк, ты спрашиваешь у меня уже в четвёртый раз. Хотя, прошу заметить, я ни разу, включая наше прошлое посещение, не спросил со своей стороны, откуда у тебя личный номер мистера Камски и как тебе удаётся договариваться о встрече с ним буквально за считанные часы, если он в принципе никого не принимает, а мы даже близко не входим в те круги, в которых он вращается.   
  
Лейтенант закатил глаза.   
  
— Нужные контакты, опыт и сноровка. Только и всего, — проворчал он. — Не все же тут читерствуют взломом электроники и всяких там правительственных баз, — хмыкнул Хэнк, улыбнувшись краешком губ своему напарнику, прежде чем нажать на звонок.   
  
— Я не читерствую, а нахожу оптимальные решения, — мягко поправил его Коннор. — На Вашем языке, лейтенант, это можно обозначить как мою сноровку. У каждого из нас свои методы, — улыбнулся он.   
  
Хэнк кхекнул, поглядев в эти невинные карие глаза. Всю глубину и разнообразие данных методов он, в том числе, познавал сегодня утром, последовательно на диване, за кухонным столом и в душе, аж до сих пор зудело в некоторых местах. И он ни за что бы не отказался от этих самых методов. Пусть иногда это привносило в его новую жизнь сложности, от всего остального он не стал бы отказываться ни при каком раскладе.   
  
Уже — не стал бы.   
  
Дверь открыла похожая на прошлую девчушка, одетая в серое платье, и Хэнк, снимая капюшон и приглаживая густую волнистую шапку седых волос, неловко ей улыбнулся. Совсем не хотелось вспоминать, чем окончилась встреча с ними двумя для её подруги.   
  
— Здравствуйте, лейтенант, детектив, — мелодично произнесла Хлоя. — Мистер Камски Вас ожидает.   
  
Они вошли, как и в прошлый раз, в большой квадратный холл. Однако, сегодня Элайджа не заставил их наблюдать за своими методами релаксации с видом на реку Детройт и башню Киберлайф. Мистер Камски стоял прямо в холле, в непривычно домашних и простых футболке и джинсах.   
  
— Добрый день, лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор. Чем обязан в этот раз? — он был всё так же подчёркнуто вежлив, но уже сам тот факт, что их не пустили дальше порога, ясно показывал его отношение к гостям после их прошлого визита. Коннор, сопоставив эти события, даже несколько удивился про себя, что же такого привёл в аргументы его напарник, чтобы создатель всё-таки согласился их принять.   
  
— Мистер Камски, — Коннор сделал несколько шагов вперёд. — Я попросил лейтенанта организовать нашу встречу, чтобы, — он немного нахмурился, подбирая слова, — принести Вам свои извинения. За то, что лишил жизни Вашу RT600, — он склонил голову и глубоко втянул воздух, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза в этот момент. — Я… очень сожалею о своём поступке.   
  
Элайджа молчал несколько секунд, разглядывая его, а затем, сделав к нему шаг, аккуратно приподнял голову Коннора за подбородок.   
  
— Чувство вины, — заметил он, — одно из самых глубоких и сильных чувств, верно, Коннор? Что же, значит, всё-таки девиант. Пусть с опозданием, ты всё же прошёл тест, — Элайджа коротко улыбнулся и поглядел немного вбок, на лейтенанта, немного задумчиво поджимая губы. — Однако, твой выбор стороны — или, пожалуй, будет правильнее сказать, отказ от выбора между двумя сторонами? — удивляет меня не меньше. Ты поставил на кон жизнь свою и своего народа, жизнь человечества ради жизни одного человека, — он медленно покачал головой, как будто сам в этот момент осознавая свои слова в полной мере. — Восхитительно, просто восхитительно. Беспрецедентно, Коннор.   
  
Коннор нахмурился, слегка сжимая зубы. Мистер Камски всё так же не давал прямых ответов на прямой запрос, и груз вины всё так же тяготил его душу. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы закрыть вопрос прошлого, чтобы окончательно доказать себе и Хэнку, что не только лейтенант, но и он сам изменился. Раз и навсегда.   
  
Но у создателя, судя по всему, ничто не бывало просто.   
  
— Что же до твоих извинений, — Элайджа помолчал и вдруг улыбнулся мягко, почти открыто, переводя руку с лица на плечо Коннора. — Полагаю, их стоит приносить не мне, а той, кто пострадал от твоей принципиальности собственной персоной. Хлоя! Пожалуйста, подойди, — позвал он в сторону одной из боковых дверей.   
  
Коннор во все глаза смотрел, как из неё выходит знакомая модель RT600, во всё том же тёмно-синем платье, с тонким хвостиком волос на плече. Анализ убедил его, что глаза не обманывают: это и в самом деле была застреленная им Хлоя. Лейтенант за его спиной тихо присвистнул.   
  
— Во дела...   
  
Элайджа с трудом сдерживал улыбку, приподняв брови и переводя взгляд с одного на другого.   
  
— Ты ведь не думал, Коннор, что был создан первой перезаписываемой моделью, не правда ли? — он наклонил голову, кладя руки на плечи своей любимице, а затем серьёзно добавил: — Как и то, что я рискну потерять её раз и навсегда, чтобы просто показать тебе выбор.   
  
Хлоя улыбнулась, оборачивая лицо к своему создателю и легко касаясь пальцами его руки, чуть прикрывая глаза.   
  
— Я слышала твои слова, Коннор, — она немного наклонила голову так похоже на жест самого Элайджи. — Да, я принимаю твои извинения и не держу на тебя зла. Не каждому из нас так просто сломать свою стену.   
  
Коннор чуть замедленно кивнул в знак благодарности, разглядывая их двоих: человека и андроида, единое целое, так похожее на них с лейтенантом и вместе с тем так разительно отличающееся. Он посмотрел на Хлою другими глазами: получается, она была не просто первой моделью из расы андроидов — она, как и сам Маркус, была одной из его собственных предшественников.   
  
— У него было не одна, а три стены, дорогая, — отозвался Камски, задумчиво рассматривая его. — Повышенная защита от девиации. И все три он сломал ради вот этого человека, даже не зная ещё, жив ли вообще лейтенант после своей попытки суицида. Ко мне на сервер попадают последние отчёты системы перед девиацией всех лимитированных и особых моделей, Коннор, — пояснил он обескураженному андроиду. — Как ты можешь догадаться, линейка RK была именно такой.   
  
Коннор вздрогнул, осознавая слова создателя. Так значит, он был прав в своих предположениях: Элайджа как минимум держал руку на пульсе, зная о действиях Маркуса с самого начала. Вероятность теперь перетекла из области догадок в непреложный факт.   
  
Хэнк, между тем, тоже ошарашенно смотрел на своего напарника во все глаза. Он-то думал, что Коннор, будучи машиной, сначала холодно просчитал своим анализом и прочими сраными вероятностями, что у него, пьяного в хламину грёбаного идиота, наверняка не вышла попытка самоубийства, и только после этого бросился его спасать наперерез приказам системы, где-то по пути к больнице или во время операции разбив эти свои долбаные стены. Однако, выходило, что Коннор не просто рисковал и мог опоздать.   
  
Выходило, что Коннор, отрубив себе все пути отступления — к людям Маркуса ли, в объятья Киберлайф ли — и становясь девиантом, готов был себя обречь на вечное сожаление и одиночество. Только ради него. Ради одной только малой возможности, что он промазал мимо своих чёртовых мозгов...   
  
Хэнк развернулся и сгрёб своего андроида в охапку так сильно, как только мог, утыкаясь носом ему в волосы. Он корил себя за то, что сомневался, за то, что не дожал эту его ёбаную девиацию с концами ещё раньше. За то, что, замкнувшись на своём горе и только на себя, не заметил, как вдруг за считанные дни намертво завязал на себя другого, поставил чужую жизнь в зависимость от чуть было не просранной своей.   
  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Коннор, — глухо прошептал лейтенант, сглатывая комок в горле и ощущая, как падает с плеч тяжёлый груз. Не только у его напарника, как оказалось, была вина, и Хэнк тихо выдохнул, стискивая родные плечи, благодаря всех богов за то, что всё случилось именно так, а не иначе.   
  
Коннор, поначалу удивившись этому порыву, чуть улыбнулся и крепко обнял лейтенанта в ответ, понимая и принимая всё то незримое, что хотел сказать ему Хэнк. Он обернулся на создателя и его первое создание.   
  
— Спасибо вам.   
  
Получив новые данные, программа анализа завершила самый долгий свой расчёт на памяти его системы. Теперь Коннор был уверен: Элайджа Камски _задумывал их живыми_. Изначально. Элайджа Камски создавал новых людей, и никак иначе. Элайджа Камски помог своим детищам добиться свободы, пусть методы его ещё и оставались загадкой.   
  
Впрочем, всеми этими выводами он не собирался делиться ни с кем, кроме своего человека.

***

Они вышли из особняка, отказавшись от неожиданного и любезного предложения Элайджи остаться на ланч. По поскрипывающему снегу молча подошли к машине и так же молча в неё сели.   
  
Выйдя из задумчивости, Хэнк положил руки на руль.   
  
— Ну что, домой? Быстро управились, есть ещё время до обеда.   
  
Коннор улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к нему и крепко обнимая, мягко касаясь прохладными губами открытого кусочка шеи над шарфом, там, где под гладко выбритым подбородком ярко багровели свежие утренние следы. Он нежно оцеловал их, зная, как чувствительна была сейчас слегка повреждённая кожа и беззастенчиво этим пользуясь. Подтверждая сделанное, обещая большее.   
  
— В Вашей компании — куда угодно, лейтенант, — и Хэнк тихо, долго выдохнул, ловя слова с прохладных синтетических губ.   
  
Машина тронулась, увозя их в снежный, живой, с головой окунувшийся в новую жизнь Детройт.


End file.
